love or friends
by ilmidragneel11
Summary: holla minna,aku newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ya baca and komentar ya


**LOVE OR FRIENDS** .-.-. by : _ilmi dragneel_ . . . . Chap 1: pertemuan . . . . . . . . . Genre: romance and friendship . . . . Chara anime: naruto shippuddin . . . . Warning: ooc,ga nyambung,and penulisan kata yg mungkin salah dan ga teratur . . . . . Cinta and teman itu hal yg betantangan tapi seharusnya berdampingan ''krinkringkrnk'' bell sekolah berbunyi semua murid SMA 1 KONOHA keluar untuk pulang ''sasuke''pria ber rambut pirang memanggil temannya yang memiliki rambut hitam pekat pria yang dipangil dengan nama sasuke itu behenti dan menuleh ke belakang ke arah temannya yang bernama naruto. ''sasuke,apa besok kamu sibuk'' ''tidak'' sasuke menjawab dgn nada kaku. ''besok kita jalan yah di dekat akademi ada pameran'' ' ''terserah'' balas sasuke mereka pulang jalan kaki bersama walaupun sasuke punya motor yang keren dan juga dia punya mobil naruto juga punya motor walau tak keren,Tapi karna rumah mereka dekat dgn sekolah,kami memilih untuk jalan kaki ''sasuke-kun'' sapa seorang cewek yang kami lewati tidak hanya satu cewek yang menyebut nama sasuke ,tapi hanya naruto yang menoleh kecewek-cewek yang menyapa sasuke,sasuke sendiri tak pernah menuleh sedikit pun. Naruto selalu iri dengan sasuke, tapi Disekolah sepertinya Hanya naruto yang akrab dengannya,itu karna mereka berteman sejak kecil, dan ortu mereka juga menjalin persahabatan yang patut dicontoh Waktu SMP mereka sempat berpisah karna ortu sasuke ada urusan diluar kota dan sasuke harus ikut,sekarang mereka bersama lagi di SMA - Hari minggu,waktu perjanjian ''naruto, kenapa kamu berpakaian aneh seperti ini'' bentak sasuke melihat naruto berpenampilan seperti perempuan ''hari ini kan lady's day'' jawab naruto santai ''bodoh,apa hubungannya''sasuke tambah kesal "ayo" naruto tak peduli bentakan sasuke dan jalan duluan Terpaksa sasuke menikutinya,mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi Terlihat tampang malunya sasuke ketika digoda orang-orang yang mereka lewati, sedangkan naruto hampir tak bisa menahan tawa ''ini orang ngga pernah jalan sama cewek kali ya'' pikir naruto yang senyum-senyum tak jelas Sampai di pameran mereka memilih makan dulu sebelum jalan-jalan ''hey naru. . .'' ''jangan panggil aku naruto,panggil naruko'' naruto langsung memotong perkataan sasuke dengan berbisik. '' iya naruko'' sasuke kesal ''kenapa sih kamu berpakaian kayak gini'' sasuke komplin lagi ''didunia ini wanita s'lalu di istimewakan'' jawab naruko seperti penyair ''?'' sasuke terlihat bingung "contoh nya..." ''pelayan satu ramen spesial lady's'' ''hah. . . '' sasuke tambah bingung "dan satu lagi yang biasa buat dia" naruto melanjutkan pesanannya Pesanan datang "liat harga sama punyaku kualitas jombo" naruto memperlihatkan ramen spesial lady's nya yang memang agak beda dengan yang biasa "nggak peduli" sasuke langsung makan ''saske,aku mau ke toilet dulu'' ''kebanyakan makan sih kamu,seharusnya kamu bukan spesial lady tapi spesial children'' ''sudahlah'' naruto cepat-cepat berlari mencari toilet dia sempat bertanya pada pelayan ramen Sampai di depan toilet sepertinya dia binggung mau pilih yang mana untuk toilet pria or wanita Setelah berpikir,akhirnya dia memilih toilet pria,mungkin dia tak ingin kurang ajar untuk masuk ke toilet wanitatapi beruntung ditoilet sepi naruto masuk toilet dengan aman tak ada yang melihat ''Bruukk'' Tapi saat keluar naruto menabrak om-om di pintu masuk, dia terjatuh Om-om itu memandang naruto yang berpenampilan cewek dengan mesum Naruto ketakuta dan berusaha memperbaiki posisi nya,setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya naruto menerubus keluar berlari dan menjauh dari orang aneh itu ''Naru,kenapa kau'' sasuke bertanya karna melihat naruto berlari seperti dikejar setan ''di toelet ada om-om mesum'' Sasuke menutup mulutnya sepertinya dia menahan tawa ''seneng,teman ketakutan gini ditertawakan'' naruto kembali duduk dengan wajah buram. ''kamu masuk toilet yang mana'' ''pria'' ''hahaha'' kali ini sasuke benar-benar tertawa Naruto tambah kesal ''nah sekarang apa untungnya berpenampilan kayak itu" ''udah ach,kita jalan yuk kita cari game yang bagus'' ''oke'' Oh ya satu lagi yg membuat mereka akrab,hobby mereka sama-sama suka game mereka sering main bareng dirumah sasuke atau dirumah naruto. Mereka jalan-jalan dan sasuke mulai tak peduli dengan penampilan naruto,mereka bersenag-senang sampai malam tiba. Hari senin,disekolah ''sial'' naruto mengaca-acak tasnya ''naruto,ada apa'' sasuke bertanya ''kartu pelajar aku hilang,mati aku hari ini kan hari senin,pemeriksaan kartu pelajar'' ''. . . '' sasuke hanya diam ''ini pasti saat di toilet kemarin'' '' . . . '' sasuke masih diam ''naruto,mana kartu pelajar mu''suara kakashi sensei mengejutkan ku ''A-anu i-itu'' naruto berdiri gemetaran ''ini salahku sensei'' sasuke berdiri tanpa ragu ''kemarin aku bercanda mengambil kartu pelajar naruto,dia mengejarku,tiba-tiba aku terpelisit,kartu pelajarnya jatuh ke got'' dengan tegas sasuke menjelaskan ''sasuke'' naruto melihat wajah sasuke "dia berbohong demi aku" pikir naruto terharu ''hmmm,gito ya''guru kakashi percaya perkataan sasuke ''naruto'' kakashi sensei memangil naruto dengan keras ''ya sensei'' ''kamu beruntung punya teman seperti dia'' nada bicara kakashi-sensei turun drastis,sekarang dia bicara dgn lembut Tapi apa maksud perkataan nya apa dia tau sasuke berbohong,tapi bagaimana dia tau *Kringkring* bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi naruto langsung menarik sasuke keluar ''naruto kita mau kemana'' ''udah ikut aja'' naruto terus menariknya ''kekantin ya'' sasuke menyadari arah yang dituju ''iya,aku akan traktir kamu'' ''ada apa,biasanya kan aku yg teraktir kamu'' ''aku harus berterimakasih padamu'' naruto menuleh kearah sasuke *Bruukk* Naruto memabrak seorang cewek yang sedang jalan sendiri ''maaf ya,aku ga sengaja'' dgn senyum ramah naruto minta maaf padanya Cewek itu hanya diam,dan berbalik,trus pergi meninggalkan naruto ''kenapa,padahal aku sudah minta maaf,tapi kenapa membalas senyumku pun ga,emang siapa dia,kok aku baru melihatnya'' ''namanya hinata, hyuuga hinata,wajar saja kamu ga pernah melihatnya karna dia sering bolos,dia seorang model iklan'' sasuke jawab ''jadi dia model yah,pantes sombong''naruto sedikit gak suka dgn sifatnya "dia kelas berapa" tanya naruto lagi ''dia sekelas dengan kita kali" ''masa,tapi kenapa kamu tau,aku ngenga ya,hmm sasuke,sejak kapan kamu kenal dia,masa kamu tau nama lengkapnya,kamu suka ya sama dia''naruto menggoda sasuke ''apa-apaan kau naruto,aku kenal dia karna kami satu SMP,kamu sendiri tau apa tentang wanita''sasuke membalas ''iyah aku ngalah,ayo kita makan,aku trakter deh'' ''mau traktir sekali aja ribet banget'' ''hehe'' naruto tersenyum Dan mereka makan Di jalan sepulang sekolah Naruto mengaktifkan hp nya tak lama nomer tak dikenal menelpon ''hallo,ini siapa ya" ''apa anda naruto uzumaki'' ''iya,ada perlu apa ya'' ''kemarin kartu pelajar kamu jatuh ditoilet'' ''om mesum'' ''maksudnya'' ''tidak,ga apa2'' ''hmmm'' ''dimana aku bisa mengambil kartu pelajar aku'' ''dirumah om,aku mau ngobrol sesuatu'' naruto melihat kearah sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraannya sasuke mengangguk ''oke,kirim alamatnya'' ''oke,aku kirim lewat sms'' dia menutup teleponnya Tak lama SMS masuk tertulis alamat lengkap ''sasuke kamu tau ini'' ''iya,itu lumayan jauh,yaudah kita kerumahku dulu mengambil motor'' ''thank yah'' ''udah,kitakan teman'' Didepan gerbang sebuah rumah "inikan rumahnya" "ya,sama persis dengan alamat ini" "kalian sudah datang ya" seseorang menghampiri naruto dan sasuke yang hampir pecet bell "anu om.." "kita bicara didalam aja" Diruang tamu ''sebelumnya kenalkan nama saya iruka,pangil aja om iruka'' sambil memberikan kartu namanya ''uzumaki naruto'' ''dia, uchiha sasuke'' "naruto,sebelum aku memberikan kartu pelajar ini,aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu, apa kamu berminat jadi model'' ''aku,kenapa ga sasuke aja, dia kan lebih ganteng'' ''kami lagi mencari model wanita'' ''wanita,aku kan bukam wanita'' ''kamu berpakainya seperti kemaren,kawai banget lho'' ''ehh tidak mau,malu-maluin aja,tidak'' ''mana kartu pelajarku''naruto berdiri pengen pulang ''ayolah cuba aja dulu'' ''tidak,mana kartu pelajarku'' ''yaudah,padahal jika kamu terpilih kamu akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak''iruka menggerutu sambil mencari kartu pelajar naruto di dompetnya ''dapat uang ya'' ''iyah jika kamu terpilih kamu akan dapat banyak uang'' ''banyak'' ''yeah, jutaan mungkin'' naruto melihat sasuke untuk meminta pendapat tapi sasuke hanya mengankat bahunya ''tenang saja,kami akan merahasiakan identitas asli kamu saat jadi model,jika berminat,hari minggu datang kantorku alamat nya ada dikartu nama,dan jangan lupa berpakaian seperti kemarin'' ''hmmm,mana kartu pelajarku'' ''kakak,kartu pelajar naruto sama kakak kan'' iruka teriak ''iya'' terdengar suara pria dari sebuah kamar ''Hey naruto'' ''hey sasuke'' pria itu menyapa seakan sudahakrab ''ka-kashi sensei''naruto dan sasuke terkejut setelah melihat sosok pria itu kakashi hanya tertawa dia mengasih kartu pelajar naruto dan kembali kekamar ''dia kakak ku,sifatnya dia terlalu aneh,aku sebagai adeknya pun tak mengerti'' ''. . .'' ''tapi tidak apa2,kakak ku tidak akan membocorkannya,aku sudah bicara dgn nya'' Sekian banyak naruto bertanya tentang model sampai akhirnya dia pamit pulang TBC athor: Maaf kayaknya OOC banget yang parah sasuke OOC banget #plak (dikroyuk sasuke lover) #_# . MAAF JIKA ADA KESALAHAN KATAATAU PENULISAN KATA,ATAU MUNGKIN MENYINGGU PERASAAN KALIAN . LIKE AND KOMENTAR YAH . LANJUTAN CERITANYA TERGANTUNG KOMENTAR KALIAN JIKA GA ADA KOMENTAR JADI MALAS DEH MELANJUTKANNYA ''KOMENTARNYA JGN LUPA DIKASIH CABE (?) YAH'' 


End file.
